50 choices
by The Last One Left 0
Summary: This or That challenge by Wishing-Fire.
1. Riku- Hero

I never was much of a hero. The villain, perhaps, but more likely nobody. I so desperately wanted to be the one people liked that I lost any and all admiration I had ever had. After years I got it back. Starting from square one. Less than square one actually. But I finally clayed my way to here. Standing in front of Yen Sid being told I had been made a master while Sora had failed. I had done it. I thanked him on auto-pilot. Sora was smiling, congratulating me. He always was the good sport, good friend. The hero.

This is chapter one of the challenge. Expect more soon (sooner if you review!)


	2. Kairi- Burn

**Hi again. Sorry for the wait, I had zero inspiration. **

**This is theme 2 in Wishing-Fire's this or that challenge. I chose Kairi and the theme is burn.**

* * *

Kairi had hated Axel from nearly the second she met him. Cocky, obnoxious, evil. She especially hated the way he would flash his trademark smirk at her and how she couldn't help but fall for it. So as much as Kairi hated Axel she also loved the flame haired Nobody. The sensible part of her warned her not to play with fire but the other part wanted the challenge. So Kairi threw herself at Axel with a reckless abandonment she didn't know she had. But she forgot the fundamental rule of fire - if you play with it you get burned.

* * *

**If anyone has a request for what I should do next I'm on break untill Sunday so plenty of time to write. Just take my poll!**

**Happy Thankgiving!**


	3. Aqua- Need

Aqua needed one thing in her life-her friends. Terra and Ventus were her family and when they split up it broke her heart. She wandered through the Darkness as a part of a whole. Even the mysterious man in the coat who brought news of a new keyblade wielder failed to truly lift her spirits. Sure this Sora was saving the Worlds but he wasn't Terra or Ven. With the news Aqua's need to escape grew. She had to get out of here before her friends were gone forever. The idea became her mantra. Save my friends.


	4. Riku- Realistic

In our relationship I always was the realist. Sora bounded into everything with his never-ending optimism, me a step behind, waiting for the inevitable moment when he would need my help. The funny thing was more and more he would handle things with his so called "improvised plans" and not need me. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt, to be so left out. It seemed people found me depressing. Well, here's a hint guys; I'm not depressing, what's actually happening is. But they all see through Sora's rose-colored glasses. Well lucky them. Not that I'm jealous.


	5. Roxas- Fear

Roxas, despite not having a heart, could've sworn he was afraid at that moment. Saïx was giving him a death glare. Burning down the kitchen while trying to make popcorn to surprise Axel and Xion would annoy someone who needed that kitchen as well. Of course Saïx would go off about the annoyed part, yelling about how "We are Nobodies, number XIII. We cannot get annoyed because we have no hearts!". So Roxas stayed quiet. But really, how was he supposed to know that you were supposed to watch the popcorn? That kind of stuff was Axel's problem, not Roxas's


	6. Terra- Gone

They say by the time you realize you've fallen into the Darkness it's too late; you're gone for good. I agree. You barely notice how it drags you down until someone points it out. That person was Aqua for me. The way she had said I'd changed. It took me a long time to agree. But how could something evil feel so good, so perfectly right? So I didn't fight it. Fell to Darkness. And now. Now Terra is gone. Dead. Consumed by a man I considered a mentor. Now Xehanort lives in a Terra shaped shell. My apologies, Aqua.

* * *

you will ignore the extra 5 words *waves hand*


	7. Merlin- Old Days

**A/N**:****_I live! Yeah... Sorry if there's anyone reading this. I didn't know what to do, then I did but the alerts were down so I forgot until now..._

* * *

I remember the old days. Before Hollow Bastion- the shell of Radiant Garden. Before Xehanort. The old Keyblade wielders, with light in their hearts. From what I gather, they're dead, consumed by the insatiable Darkness. I can't help but wonder what happened to the people here before. Lea. Isa. Kairi. Children who were casualties of a war they hadn't wanted to get involved in. Or known about. But living in the past is futile and a waste of time. The old days have long since faded to memories along with everything about them. So to the new heroes: good luck.


End file.
